MS-06R Zaku II High Mobility Type (Reuse "P" Device)
The MS-06R Zaku II High Mobility Type (Reuse "P" Device) (aka the Psycho Zaku) is a prototype mobile suit from Mobile Suit Gundam Thunderbolt. It is piloted by Daryl Lorenz. Technology & Combat Characteristics The MS-06R Zaku II High Mobility Type (Reuse "P" Device) is a mobile suit operated by the Zeon army's Living Dead Division. An experimental unit equipped with the “Reuse P (Psycho) Device” - a next generation operating system that has the potential to operate a mobile suit's limbs by communicating to the drive system of the mobile suit directly via thoughts. Even individuals with little piloting experience can master the controls in a short period due to this system. Although Ensign Daryl Lorenz is the pilot of the Psycho Zaku and his main mission is to snipe from ultra-long ranges, to pilot the unit, a high proficiency of control is necessary. It is believed that some training time is necessary, however it was pressed into combat so the training was cut extremely short thanks to the device. In order to draw out 100% of its abilities, the pilot must be quadruple amputee to fully interface with the mobile suit. Armaments ;*Shoulder Shield :Mounted on the right shoulder, it is a simple defense used to block most incoming ballistic and explosive projectiles. ;*120mm Machine Gun :The 120mm machine gun is a standard weapon for Zaku type mobile suits. It is a shell firing gun that does not require energy to be used, however its effectiveness against heavy armor is very limited. Two of these weapons are stored under the lower propellant tank. While four spare drums are stored on the top rocket booster. ;*280mm Zaku Bazooka :The 280mm Zaku Bazooka was another standard weapon that could be equipped to a Zaku type mobile suit. The bazooka fired explosive rounds that were quite effective against the armor of Earth Federation mobile suits and battleships. The MS-06R Zaku II High Mobility Type (Reuse "P" Device) carries one bazooka handheld & 4 spare magazines hooked to the top propellant tank. ;*360mm Giant Bazooka :A large bazooka originally designed for use by the Dom series of mobile suits. The 360mm bazooka is magazine fed and holds 10 rounds per magazine, and a single round is powerful enough to blow the torso off of an enemy mobile suit. Three of these are stored under the top rocket booster. ;*Sturm Faust :A single-use projectile weapon akin to a simplified bazooka/rocket launcher. The MS-06R Zaku II High Mobility Type (Reuse "P" Device) carries three sturm fausts that are stored on the lower rocket booster. ;*Heat Hawk :An axe-shaped close combat weapon, it uses a super-heated blade to cut through the armor of enemy MS or vehicles. The thermal energy is generated by the power output of the Zaku II's thermonuclear reactor and relayed through the MS' hands. The MS-06R Zaku II High Mobility Type (Reuse "P" Device) is armed with two such weapons. ;*Beam Bazooka :A weapon originally developed for the Rick Dom. The bazooka has its own internal reactor, rather than an E-cap, and is, essentially, a Musai deck gun scaled down for mobile suit use. Due to using a reactor rather than an E-cap, the bazooka is capable of a single sustained blast or several short bursts, requiring a lengthy recharge period of approximately 10 minutes before it can be used again. Special Equipment & Features ;*Reuse P (Psycho) Device :A next generation operating system that has the potential to operate a mobile suit like a pilot's arms and legs by communicating to the mobile suit's drive system directly via an electric signal transmitted from the pilot's brain. Even individuals with little piloting experience can master the controls of the Reuse P Device in a short period because on a base level, the pilot only need to thinks about movement. ;*Sub Arm :Like the MS-06 Zaku II, two sub arms are mounted on the backpack. This is especially handy for the Reuse P type as it mounts a large arsenal of handheld weapons and spare magazines on its boosters' weapon racks. ;*Rocket Booster :The MS-06R Zaku High Mobility Type (Reuse "P" Device) can attach a maximum of one large rocket booster and two smaller boosters on its backpack to increase its thruster output, realizing high output and high mobility. They also serve as propellant tanks, with the smaller boosters also functioning as weapon racks. Can be ejected from the backpack when emptied. History In December UC 0079, Daryl quickly masters the Psycho Zaku’s control system and uses the suit to damage the Moore Brotherhood mothership Beehive, a modified Columbus-class, and destroy several Salamis cruisers. He also faces off against the FA-78 Full Armor Gundam piloted by his nemesis Io Fleming and narrowly beats him in an all-out battle. The Psycho Zaku is heavily damaged during the battle and set to self-destruct before its abandonment to protect its advanced technologies. However, the Newtype monk Levan Fuu secretly acquires the wrecked Psycho Zaku at the end of the war and transports it to his breakaway South Seas Alliance on Earth. His brainwashed forces begin repairing the Psycho Zaku and continuing research into the Reuse P Device under the supervision of J.J. Sexton. In UC 0080, this project attracts the attention of both the Earth Federation Forces and Zeon remnants. Picture Gallery MS-06R Zaku High Mobility Type.jpg MS-06R Zaku High Mobility Type 2.jpg MS-06R Zaku High Mobility Type1.jpg MS-06R Zaku High Mobility Type Reuse P Device.jpg MS-06R Zaku High Mobility Type psoter.jpg sb31.jpg Psycho-zaku-BO2.png|Psycho Zaku (Battle Operation 2) Photo7.jpg Gundam Thunderbolt - 03 - Large 24.jpg|VS Full Armor Gundam Gunpla Hggt05.jpg|HGGT 1/144 MS-06R Zaku II High Mobility Type "Psycho Zaku" (Manga version) (2014): box art HGT-PsychoZaku-Anime.jpg|HGGT 1/144 MS-06R Zaku II High Mobility Type "Psycho Zaku" (Anime version) (2016): box art Mg-psychozaku.png|MG 1/100 MS-06R Zaku II High Mobility Type "Psycho Zaku" Ver.Ka (2016): box art MG Psycho Zaku (Last Session Ver).jpg|MG 1/100 MS-06R Zaku II High Mobility Type "Psycho Zaku" Thunderbolt Last Session Ver. (P-Bandai exclusive; 2017): box art MG Zaku II High Mobility Type Psycho Zaku -Gundam Thunderbolt- Ver.Ka -Half Mechanical Clear-.jpg|MG 1/100 MS-06R Zaku II High Mobility Type "Psycho Zaku" Thunderbolt "Ver.Ka" Mechanical Clear (The Gundam Base Tokyo exclusive; 2019): box art Notes & Trivia *The colors of the Psycho Zaku is strikingly similar to the MS-06R-2 Zaku II High Mobility Type piloted by Johnny Ridden. *The Reuse P (Psycho) Device is similar to the Post Disaster timeline's Alaya-Vijnana System as both allow the mobile suit to be controlled via the pilot's thoughts. However, they differ greatly in terms of system mechanics and details. External links * http://www.zeonic-republic.net/?page_id=2690